


【达鸫】余热

by caviaryusi



Category: Guilty Crown
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caviaryusi/pseuds/caviaryusi
Summary: 一篇全互联网只有我在写的CP
Relationships: Daryl Yan/Tsugumi





	【达鸫】余热

达鸫|GC同人|高级龙套有|ooc有

> > >

达利鲁走出六本木总部的时候已近黎明，满目疮痍的建筑残破不堪，整场雨下了一整夜似乎要将这里漂白洗净。只是GHQ总部所背负的又岂是一场雨可以洗净。

他摘下沉重的头盔甩了甩亚麻色的发，金属上深色的「823」熠熠发光，恢复视野后看到墙角毫不起眼的淡色植物。少年蹲下身来逗弄弱不禁风的花叶，荏弱的花瓣在风中摇曳，无助又苍白。

达利鲁觉得它和此时的自己很像。

一样的无助一样的孤立，一样的迷茫一样的弱不禁风。任风吹动却又无能为力，成为整场雨过后被遗弃的生灵。当他赌上一切孤注一掷后却发现自己所压的不过是看似强大的幌子罢了，原本满点的把握全部归零，然后对方面无愧色平淡的把赌注收下平淡的告诉他自己输了，却没有将他真正逼向灭绝。

任何人都料想不到的结局，没人牺牲但是有人失去了一切。

几个小时前名为「樱满集」的少年把手伸向他，那双充满救赎意味的手在他眼中却是一种不折不扣的讽刺，黑紫色的晶状体消失后达利鲁有点儿怀念它们——是真的有那么点儿舍不得。最起码它们所能够证明的要比口中所说出来的一字一句要多得多。最起码它们能够证明达利鲁·杨曾经作为一名战士战斗过并为此付出了牺牲。

得了吧，那不过是你出于战败的心理安慰而已。别把自己真的想的那么伟大。

还有什么可值得挂念的，还有什么可值得在意的，不过是暴雨过后意犹未尽的潮湿感罢了。绝望也好，希望也好，对于弑父杀人从未怜悯的他来说，对于嗜杀者达利鲁来说，对于无论过去还是现在从未弥留过的达利鲁·杨来说又有什么意义。在第一次触及end rave时就已经沉沦堕落，在电梯杀掉那个男人的时候就已经毫无牵挂，没错，达利鲁·杨从未被任何事物牵绊过脚步，从未因任何人停留过目光。

悲伤也好欢笑也好，谁也没有资格去干涉有关我的一切，到底是要如何生存以及未来何去何从由我说了算，没有谁能够去改变。

空气中漂浮着水汽凝重又压抑，少年的鼻息似乎受到阻拦，有什么被隔绝在内部无法释放，他想起流血的时候缓缓流淌的艳色液体也是如此，迂回婉转虚与委蛇，最终还是无法控制的释放流淌，染红了迷茫的视线以及脆弱的生命。

见得太多了啊，这种场面。

荏弱的花叶依旧微微摇曳着，似乎是抽动了少年的神经末梢轻轻摇摆，小心翼翼却又无法停止，昭示着生生不息的顽强生命力。

是和他很像，达利鲁这样想。一样无助一样孤立，一样迷茫一样脆弱，但也同样坚强。

少年站起身看到被洗涤一净的天空，干净得晃乱了少年许久不见光的眸。

> > >

鸫推着轮椅走在街上，似乎还有些潮湿的青色泊油路上几乎没有人，轮椅上扎着马尾辫的少女伸了伸懒腰，远处的满目疮痍不过是一掠而过的光影。少女扭过头不去看壮观又深沉的废墟，却发现鸫摘下了机械猫耳，作为载体的发卡上空无一物，就像此时的城市空无一物。

「啊啊说到底涯还是离开了呢……本来还以为……」

筱宫绫濑有些失望，但已经失去过一次了再失去一次又何妨。只是第二次比起第一次来说更为刻骨铭心，更为撕心裂肺。哪里会忘记曾经带领着大家在战场驰骋的风华绝代的少年，哪里会忘记曾经那个果断英勇目光凛冽的少年。

「还有……猫耳……」

「啊那个啊……因为麻烦所以摘下来了，毕竟有些……不适合吧。」

少女有些慌乱的回答，黑紫色的长发摇曳。背后是一去不返的年华光景。

怎么会不适合呢，怎么会不合时宜呢。明明是之前那些经历最好不过的纪念品了，又为什么要选择光华内敛，要选择成为万家灯火最为普遍的一员呢。

但是难得胜利了，虽然是以谁也料想不到的结局收场。我们欢笑也好惆怅也好，终是敌不过平静所带来的诱惑。怕是最终也得慢慢在时光的洪流中被吞噬，挣扎时还念念不忘之前的锋芒毕露，以及现在的满目疮痍。

鸫不可置否的摇了摇头，一直捏着轮椅把手的手心微微出汗，想起来樱满集使用虚空之手吸收包容一切罪孽后，虚空的能力必然也无法再使用了。有些心疼轮椅上明明落寞却故作坚强的少女，于是她轻轻开口。

「呐，绫濑姐，虚空无法使用了……不觉得可惜么。」

筱宫绫濑神色微楞，双眸暗淡转瞬即逝，后来她抬起头，竟是轻轻地漾笑出声，光束穿过残破的玻璃映照在少女笑靥如花的面孔，成为灾难过后不可多得的美好光景。

「嗯……大概已经不重要了吧。集那孩子，不也付出了代价么。」

学园祭的夜晚曾经是筱宫绫濑值得珍藏至地老天荒的剪影，依稀可辨曾经暗淡的天幕下英姿飒爽的少女，摆脱轮椅依靠自身站起来，衣角猎猎作响，像是终于展翅的鸟儿挣脱桎梏划破苍穹，似乎整个世界成为鸟儿的主场。于是从那之后便将站起来的窈窕少女珍藏为记忆中的美好，只是现在又成了金鱼花火遥不可及。

记忆犹新。

> > >

后来筱宫绫濑要求自行回去，看着纤细的少女艰难地摆动轮椅缓慢离去最终消失在视野里，鸫的鼻子有些发酸。再也不能操纵绫濑姐所驾驭的end rave了，再也不能狂妄的说什么小case了。最终只能放弃中流砥柱，在兵荒马乱的年华中慢慢变老最后消失。

天启病毒对我们开了一个无可厚非却代价深重的玩笑，一个长达十年的玩笑。玩够了就把我们遗弃，它倒成了最终的赢家。

已经输不起了。

鸫摩擦双手抹掉了手心的汗，上衣口袋里的金属猫耳冰冷到了一种境界，应该一起埋葬，包括年少轻狂和锋芒毕露。湿润的风混合着铁锈味吹拂过早已不复存在的万家灯火，吹乱了少女失去机械猫耳作修饰的发。鸫有些慌乱地理了理遮挡视线的刘海，待到面前已无遮拦时，却看见面前拥有亚麻色发和狂妄笑容的少年。

达利鲁·杨从未被任何牵绊住过脚步，不论过去或是将来。

> > >

又是学园祭，似乎一切的一切都由那个不平凡的夜晚串联起来，所有的线索都指向同一个方向，然后他们看着他们走向终点，走向深渊，走向湮没一切的契机。

微凉的夜晚下充斥着温暖明亮的灯光，举校欢腾的景象倒是很久没见过了。鸫将大盒小盒全部丢给乔装的达利鲁，末了不忘送一颗糖作为报酬。最普通不过的帮忙却是硬生生的留下了羁绊，少年一脸的倔强与不屑却没再讨厌与紫发少女的接触。

到底是什么程度的不讨厌，竟是让少年后来的对战中手下留情。他几近癫狂的咒骂「小矮子」却始终没有按下Gespenst的终端。

同情也好感动也好，对于近乎冷血的达利鲁·杨来说明明应该不存在才对。

少年干脆收起狂妄的笑容，继而报以一个更为灿烂的笑。

「哟，小矮子。」

「诶，是你啊？」

> > >

所以，一切又被重置，于是我们也重新开始。

> > >

后来两个人就这样走在了一起，当然仅仅是走在同一条路上。青色泊油路的尽头则是不堪的泥泞。鸫听见达利鲁的皮靴一下下敲打在石板上，有条不紊深沉厚重，似乎是收敛了少年几天以前的张狂不羁，这样想着少女有些高兴起来，紫色的发梢微微卷起一个好看的弧度轻轻跳跃着。

然后又陷入沉默，本不该这样，但是经历了足够多的坎坷之后再健谈的人也能被雨水浇灭了热情。热衷于杀戮的少年闭口不言，擅长于操纵的少女噤若寒蝉。你不言我不语得走过了很长的一段路，鸫庆幸于这场雨使得他们有了沉默的理由。

只是如果是真的想要沉默，理由有没有又无所谓。

带有灰尘以及铁锈的空气穿梭在废墟间的空隙中，穿梭在裂痕纵横的石板下，穿梭在整个灰色的尘世中。终结一切的末章也已经落下了最后一个音符，于是一切落在灰色的尘世间不了了之。

「真好啊……」

「是挺好的。」

两个人如此不搭调的搭话不知所云，谁也不知道主语是什么空下一大段等待被补足的空白，仅仅剩下感叹，但是又不知道到底在感叹什么，是该感叹世态炎凉取笑彼此还是该惭愧旧时太过自大狂妄太过乖张不羁。

永远都没有理由做任何事，你是这样，我也是。

> > >

他与她就这样走过废弃之墟走过不复存在的街道走过虚无飘渺的万家灯火，最后离别。

真的是简单平淡到不能够再简化的告别，一起穿越满地的灰蒙踏过青苔初显的石板后背道而驰，扼杀掉刚刚萌发的情愫，倔强地闭口不语，攀比着谁跟更够沉得住气，似乎在告诉对方已经与之前大不相同了，变得更加成熟，几天之前的事情什么也没有影响到，我没有为失去最后的资格而心疼，我没有为祈死掉而哭泣。

达利鲁抱起头盔消失在鸫的视线中，银灰色的「823」简直快要被吞没。

鸫攥紧了口袋中的机械猫耳，加快步伐往另一边走，步伐越来越大越来越快，最后竟是小跑起来。有风吹过扬起了少女黑紫的长发，击碎了尘封的记忆。

又要重复了吗，那种整日与玩偶做伴的生活。不愿意承认在害怕，反而更加倔强地忍住喷涌而出的心悸。原本以为能够与葬仪社共存到肉体消失的那一天，但是历程还没有走到三分之一就被瓦解，分道扬镳。所有人漂泊在尘世，成为一个独立的个体，然后不断地被感染不断地变化不断地随波逐流，最终忘记自己原本的模样。

多可怕，失去支撑着精神的支柱，失去一向奋斗的目标。

> > >

再后来一切又都有了后续，灰蒙的废墟一点点被清除又一点点被其他建筑取而代之，速度快到难以用视目光去见证。GHQ一点点分裂瓦解，最终被其他政权夺取了座椅，手法残忍到不敢正视。

再一次见到昔日狂妄的少年，已经是在很久之后。到底是多长的一段时间已经模糊，食不知味得度过日历上的每一天，偶尔想起曾经十指灵活操纵end rave，恍若隔世。

达利鲁在一个下着雨的早晨找到鸫，那天的雨很像Lost Chrismas重临失败的夜晚，仿佛要冲破一切洗刷一切吞噬一切的雨浩浩荡荡地莅临世界，持续了很长的一段时间后鸫看到了骨骼修长的少年。

也许时间真的是很长了，鸫再次见到达利鲁时已经和曾经帮她搬箱子的少年截然不同。骨节分明的指节搭在伞柄上，比她高出半头身形修长，少年带着淡漠的笑出现在雨幕中，彬彬有礼简直不像是曾经的「嗜杀者达利鲁」。然后他开口向她提出请求。简直让人无法拒绝。

他说，希望她能够帮助他完成任务，将GHQ的残党洗刷干净。

看啊，任何人都会变着法子让自己更好的活下去，或是不让任何人改变自己的轨迹。嗜杀者到底是离不开战争，一如鸫离不开电脑操纵。即使已经与从前大不相同，期间的目的或是手段永远都在变动，但是本质是不会变的，对吧。

于是鸫笑得更加灿烂，走出超市台阶后雨水打湿了少女黑紫色的长发，许久不见的光芒出现在鸫的眼里。

她说，交给我。

> > >

之后的一仗打得说激烈火药味不足，说平淡却真的是倾尽精力贯注一切。达利鲁·杨依旧带着刻有「823」的头盔驰骋沙场，鸫重新戴上了机械猫耳。

少年似是回到了曾经，只是较为修长的身形与之前截然不同，躯壳变化了但是战斗的灵魂从未变动，鸫甚至能听见漫天硝烟四起时，他带着满身的火硝味吼着嗓子轻蔑地喊。

「嘿小矮子！可别输了。」

机械猫耳重新回到少女的头上，变得充满灼眼的热度。三角形的仿真猫耳微微摆动，鸫就这样听见了枪声不断中少年的挑衅。自信的令人怀念。

「你以为你是在跟谁说话？」

你以为你是在跟谁说话啊。

> > >

当一切都被扫清后鸫从操纵空间出来，十指的指节似乎还在微微发痛，还没调整好隐形眼镜就看见火光摇曳中少年猎猎作响曳曳起舞的亚麻色头发。少年笑得如阳光下的葵，狂妄也好不羁也好早已不复存在，那是一种释然般的，理所当然的笑。

紫发的少女走近，拍了拍少年的肩膀然后轻声问。

「呐，要吃糖吗？」

怎样都好，曾经的热血或是张狂已经没办法挽留，干脆让他们活到记忆里算了。只是我们依旧可以，在较为平淡的未来去寻找足够我们以死相搏的地方，继续发挥余热。

继续我们不得不堕落的堕落，何尝不是一种积极。

> > >

后来的后来，两个人就真的走到了一起。达利鲁继续当他的少尉，鸫继续玩她的编程。只是多出来的时间不再用于擦头盔或是摆弄玩偶。

岁月静好。

筱宫绫濑有的时候会来作访，于是紫发的少女便推着轮椅带着绫濑走过大街小巷，走过万家灯火。从前真的仅仅是走过去而已，但是现在真的有那么一星半点的灯光是为了他们而微微发亮，想着想着就不由自主的笑了，机械猫耳仅供缅怀，但脱离团体寻找新的栖息之地却同样是一种不可多得的幸福。

达利鲁收起头盔的时候低下头吻了吻依稀可辨的「823」，与其相对应的，8月23日也是少年忘却多年的生日。刻在头盔上的字早已模糊不清，但是少年依旧记得的，是在花火漫天时绚烂的光芒照亮了少女生动的脸庞，温暖的色泽似是点燃了少女紫黑色的长发，然后鸫提起一袋造型各异的金平糖问他要不要吃。

如果能够长久下去的话，或许在多年之后，他们依旧会在漫天花火中逛庙会，然后人海渺茫中发现亮眼的紫色找到一脸激动的少女，然后鸫会再次问他要不要吃糖。

被温暖的灯光映照的笑靥如花，少女的眸光华流转，然后轻声问他。

「呐，要吃糖吗？」

Fin.

12-07-21


End file.
